castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Anatomie eines Mordes
Anatomie eines Mordes ist die fünfte Episode der dritten Staffel von Castle. Bei einer Beerdigung wird im Sarg eines Mannes eine weitere Leiche gefunden. Castle und Beckett ermitteln, dass das Opfer Ärztin im örtlichen Krankenhaus war und sie müssen bei ihren Untersuchungen feststellen, dass die amorösen Verwicklungen des Klinikpersonals zu einigen Verwirrungen sorgen. Und Castles Beziehung zu Gina steht vor einer Herausforderung, als diese versucht sich besser mit Alexis anzufreunden. Handlung Bei einer Beerdigung fällt den Sargträgern der Sarg herunter, weil er zu schwer ist. Dabei öffnet sich der Deckel und es fallen zwei Leichen heraus. Zum Einen der zu Beerdigende und zusätzlich eine junge, unbekannte Frau mit ihrer Handtasche, in der sowohl ihr Geldbeutel, wie auch ihr Handy ist. Alexis und Martha diskutieren über ihre Nagellackfarben und freuen sich auf einen Frauentag in einem Wellnesscenter mit Gina die will auch alles über Alexis' Freund hören. und deren gemeinsamen Song von Taylor Swift. Alexis wollte mit Ashley auf ein Konzert von ihr, aber die Karten waren schon ausverkauft. Castle wird zum Tatort gerufen, die Tote ist Doktor Valerie Monroe, eine Assistenzärztin aus dem County Hospital. Woran sie allerdings gestorben ist, ist noch unklar. Der Inhaber des Beerdigungsinstitut gibt an, dass letzte Nacht bei ihm eingebrochen wurde. Da jedoch nichts gestohlen wurde, kam die Polizei nicht, um den Einbruch aufzunehmen. Wieder im Revier sammelt Beckett die Informationen auf ihrem Board, doch Castle ist unaufmerksam, denn er durchsucht das Handy des Opfers. Diese hat mit ihrem Handy ein Hotel in Katonah gesucht. Ein Officer bringt einen Brief für Castle, in dem zwei Tickets für das Taylor Swift Konzert sind, die er Alexis schenken möchte. Esposito berichtet, dass Valerie sich jeden Morgen zwanzig Blocks von ihrem Wohnort entfernt einen Kaffee geholt hat und der Laden auch nicht auf dem Weg zu deren Arbeit lag. Lanie erzählt, dass sie graue Nylonfäden auf der Leiche gefunden hat. Zudem hat sie herausgefunden, dass dem Opfer mithilfe einer Spritze Sauerstoff direkt in die Blutbahn zum Gehirn injiziert wurde und dieser einen Hirnschlag verursacht hat. Sie vermutet, dass dies von einer medizinisch ausgebildeten Person gemacht worden ist. Castle und Beckett erreichen das County Hospital und Beckett erzählt, dass ihr Freund ein Herzchirurg ist und das Sex-Geschichten, wie in bestimmten TV-Serien im Krankenhaus eine absolute Ausnahme wären. Valerie war eine sehr beliebte Ärztin, sowohl bei den Patienten, wie auch bei ihren Kollegen. Allerdings hatte sie am Abend eine Auseinandersetzung mit einer Krankenschwester. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass diese Schwester männlich ist. Greg McClintock flirtet nicht nur mit seinen Arbeitskolleginnen, sondern auch mit Beckett. Dies war auch der Grund für die private Unterhaltung mit Valerie, da sie dieses Verhalten nicht in Ordnung fand. McClintock hat sie dann gesehen, wie sie das Gebäude verließ und sich mit einem unbekannten Mann getroffen hat. Sein Alibi ist eine Kollegin, die dieses auch bestätigt. Aufgrund der platonischen Beziehungen mit seinen Kolleginnen hat Ryan eine "Galaxis of Greg" zusammengestellt, auf der er notiert hat mit wem Greg näheren Kontakt hatte. Castle vermutet, dass er schwul sein muss, denn ansonsten würde es keinen Sinn machen, mit so vielen Frauen Kontakt zu haben. Beckett dementiert dies und berichtet, dass das Opfer interessante Finanzen hat. Zunächst hat sie ihre Studienschulden lediglich mit dem Minimum abbezahlt, seit sechs Monaten werden für sie jedoch 10.000$ wöchentlich anonym eingezahlt. Castle will seine Tochter mit den Konzertkarten überraschen, als er jedoch in die Wohnung kommt, ist Alexis schon voller Freude, weil Gina ihr Karten für die erste Reihe besorgt hat, inklusive Backstage-Pässen. Castle ist aufgebracht und beschimpft Gina, weil sie den Kauf nicht mit ihm abgesprochen hat. Diese lässt das nicht auf sich sitzen und verlässt wütend und enttäuscht die Wohnung. Esposito berichtet, dass er herausgefunden hat, dass Valerie mehrere Nächte in der Woche in einer Suite der Fair Cross Hotels verbrachte, das gegenüber ihres Coffeeshops lag. Die Suite war dauerhaft an den ehemaligen Drogenlord "El Diabolo" Cesar Calderon vermietet. Beckett und Castle suchen Calderon auf und werden zunächst mit dessen Bruder, Manuel, konfrontiert, der erst vorgibt Calderon nicht zu kennen. Doch dieser meldet sich selbst zu Wort, als er den Namen Castle hört. Er ist ein großer Fan von dessen Büchern und mag besonders Nikki Heat. Calderon ist erschüttert, dass Valerie tot ist. Sie war seine Privatärztin, nachdem er eine Herzattacke hatte. Zwei Tage in der Woche kümmert sich sein Bruder um ihn, die restlichen Tage übernahm dies Valerie, die ihn wieder zurück ins Leben gebracht hat. Zur Tatzeit war er in seinem Zimmer und hat durch den Zimmerservice ein Alibi. Als Beckett ihm das Foto des unbekannten Manns zeigt, mit dem Valerie sich kurz nach ihrem Verschwinden getroffen hat erkennt Manuel Calderon ihn. Er hat ihn öfters in einem Diner gesehen, wo er sich mit Valerie getroffen hat. Während sie am Diner auf den Mann warten, erkundigt sich Beckett nach Alexis' Überraschung und Castle erzählt ihr enttäuscht, dass Gina ihm zuvorgekommen ist. Beckett reagiert jedoch anders als erwartet, denn sie erklärt ihm, dass es doch sehr einfühlsam von Gina war, die Tickets zu besorgen. Das macht Castle nachdenklich. Daraufhin taucht ein Taxi mit dem Verdächtigen auf. Sie stellen ihn, jedoch ist es ein Polizist und Leonard Malony hat noch keine Ahnung von Valeries Tod. Er hat sie als verdeckten Informanten eingesetzt, weil es Vermutungen gibt, dass im Krankenhaus Medikamente illegal gehandelt werden. Der Drogenboss "El Diabolo" ist Malony vollkommen egal, da dieser schon seit Jahren aus dem Geschäft ausgestiegen ist. Am Tag vor ihrem Tod hatte Valerie Malony noch angerufen und ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie auf einer heißen Spur ist. Allerdings wollte sie sich noch über ihren Verdacht vergewissern und würde sich wieder melden, wenn sie mehr wüsste. Dies bringt Castle auf die Idee, dass es etwas mit der Hotelsuche in Katonah zu tun haben muss. Captain Montgomery kann dies erst nicht verstehen, bis ihm einfällt, dass in der Nähe ein Frauengefängnis ist. Montgomery ordert Beckett an alle Besucherlisten und Häftlinge zu überprüfen, um Überschneidungen zu finden. Während die Detectives Listen durchsehen, kümmert sich Castle derweil um sein Privatleben und hat Gina zu sich gebeten. Er empfängt sie mit einem Strauß Luftballons und entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten. Gina merkt an, dass dies derselbe Streit war, wie schon während ihrer Ehe. Castle lässt niemanden an seine Tochter heran. Er merkt an, dass er mittlerweile auch ein Außenseiter in Alexis' Leben geworden ist. Am nächsten Morgen kommt Castle glücklich ins Revier und bringt Beckett Kaffee mit. Er berichtet ihr, dass Ehrlichkeit das beste Mittel war, um Gina zu besänftigen. Beckett teilt ihm mit, dass Greg McClintock jede Woche seit drei Jahren die Gefangene Amy Porter besucht hat. Sie soll dort dreißig Jahre bis lebenslänglich inhaftiert bleiben, weil sie den Fluchtwagen für einen Raub mit Todesfall gefahren hat. Castle vermutet, dass Greg Medikamente ins Gefängnis geschmuggelt hat, damit Amy sie dann weiterverkaufen konnte. Dafür nutzte er auch die Ärztinnen aus, die ihm unwissentlich geholfen haben müssen. Esposito unterbricht die beiden und berichtet, dass Amy am Morgen einen Schlaganfall erlitten hat, obwohl sie erst 25 Jahre alt ist und ins County Hospital eingeliefert wurde. Kurz darauf bekommt das Team die Nachricht, dass sie auf dem Weg zum MRI gestorben ist. Als Beckett jedoch den Leichnam sehen möchten, stellt sie fest, dass es nicht der Körper von Porter ist, der in der Pathologie liegt. Greg wollte nichts in das Gefängnis schmuggeln, sondern seiner Freundin helfen auszubrechen. Beckett, Castle und Laine haben herausgefunden, dass Greg die Ärztinnen, die jede eine andere Profession hatten, dafür nutzte, um sich ihr Vertrauen zu erschleichen. Er gab Amy ein Mittel, womit sie sich eine Gesichtshälfte gelähmt hat, sodass der Verdacht eines Schlaganfalls entsteht. Als die Ärztin dann ein MRI anforderte gab er ihr in dem Maße Medikamente, dass ihr Tod vorgetäuscht wurde. Durch das Vertrauen der Ärztinnen durfte er viele Dinge allein machen und konnte so in der Pathologie eine unbekannte Leiche gegen Amy eintauschen. Er hat die Liebe seines Lebens mit allen Mitteln, die er zur Verfügung hatte, aus dem Gefängnis geholt. Jedoch sind sie nun auf der Flucht. Beckett und Castle lesen die Briefe zwischen Amy und Greg und lesen sich die Liebesbriefe teilweise auch vor. Amy behauptet immer wieder, dass sie unschuldig ist. Castle sagt, dass der erste Ort zu dem er fahren würde, wäre er an deren Stelle, ein Motel sei. Beckett findet das klischeehaft und unromantisch und meint, dass sie an einen Ort fahren würde, der eine Bedeutung für sie hätte. Castle sucht daraufhin nach dem Ort, wo sich Greg und Amy das erste Mal getroffen haben, dem Burgeropolis in Hillsdale. Beckett findet dies unromantisch, schickt aber trotzdem eine Streife dorthin ohne, dass Castle davon erfährt. Ryan berichtet, dass die Fasern, die bei Valerie gefunden worden sind aus dem Kofferraum eines Cadillac DeVilles stammten, der in den letzten fünf Jahren hergestellt wurde. Montgomery unterbricht sie und teilt ihnen mit, dass Greg und Amy im Burgeropolis festgenommen wurden. Doch Greg behauptet nichts mit dem Tod von Valerie zu tun zu haben. Er wollte lediglich die Liebe seines Lebens, die unschuldig im Gefängnis sitzt, retten. Er dachte, dass Valerie ihm auf die Schliche gekommen sei und hat deshalb seinen Ausbruchsplan nach vorne verschoben, in die Zeit, in der Valerie frei hatte. Damit er aus der Konfrontationssituation mit ihr herauskam, hat er das Thema gewechselt und sie über das neue Armband ausgefragt, was besonders aussah und bestimmt von ihrem Freund stammte. Dann hat ihr Handy geklingelt und sie ist aus dem Gebäude. Ein DeVille wurde in der Nacht in der Nähe des Bestattungsunternehmens auf einer Überwachungskamera festgehalten, jedoch kann man das Nummernschild nicht erkennen. Zusätzlich fragen sich Castle und Beckett, wo das Armband ist, dass Valerie getragen haben soll, denn an der Leiche war es nicht mehr. Allerdings hatte sie es noch um, als sie sich mit Malony getroffen hat. Castle erkennt das Armband auf einer Überwachungsaufnahme wieder. Beckett und Castle sind wieder bei Cesar Calderon und fragen ihn nach seiner Kette, die genauso aussieht, wie Valeries Armband. Er gibt zu, dass er Valerie das Armband geschenkt hatte. Die Kette gehörte seinem Vater, das Armband seiner Mutter. Dann stellt sich heraus, dass Calderon einen DeVille fährt. Doch er behauptet weiterhin, dass er im Hotel war. Sein Bruder allerdings nicht, denn er hat sich die Autoschlüssel geliehen. Manuel Calderon gibt dann zu, dass er Valerie getötet hat. Er hat sie öfters mit dem Polizisten gesehen und hat deshalb geglaubt, dass sie ein Informant sei und gegen Cesar ermittelt. Er meinte, dass sein Bruder zu sehr von seiner Zuneigung zu Valerie abgelenkt sei, um die Gefahr zu sehen. Also hat er sie ohne viel Aufheben mit seinen medizinischen Fertigkeiten getötet und ihren Leichnam versteckt, um die Spuren zu verbergen. Castle und Martha trinken ein Glas Wein und reden über die Liebenden, Greg und Amy, als Alexis vom Konzert wiederkommt. Glücklich drückt sie ihren Vater und bedankt sich. Der ist irritiert und Alexis klärt ihn auf, dass Gina ihr erzählt hätte, dass die Karten von ihr und ihm kämen. Martha teilt ihm mit, dass sie sich nicht mehr in Castles Beziehungen einmischen will, jedoch stellt sie ihm die Frage, ob er Gina aus dem Gefängnis holen würde, wenn dies nötig wäre, denn das wäre wahre Liebe. Amy und Greg sind gemeinsam in einer Zelle, als Beckett und Castle kommen. Sie teilen den beiden mit, dass sie sich ihre Akten angesehen haben und dass sich einige Ungereimtheiten darin befinden. Sie haben den Fall an Malony weitergeleitet und der hat zugestimmt, Amys Fall neu zu eröffnen. Greg soll auf Bewährung frei kommen. Auf die Nachfrage, warum sie dies für die beiden tun, antwortet Beckett, dass sie überzeugt wurde, dass es – ohne den Todesfall – eine schöne Liebesgeschichte wäre. Zusätzlich hat Castle dem Paar noch Burger aus dem Burgeropolois geholt. Esposito ist beeindruckt von Castle und Becketts Geste. Castle jedoch meint, dass die beiden eine Chance verdient haben, denn wenn Esposito und er an ihrer Stelle wären, würde keiner sie darausholen. Doch Esposito entgegnet, dass er schon fliehen würde, allerdings ohne Castle. Da kommt Beckett vorbei und meint, dass sich Castle keine Sorgen machen müsse, denn sie würde ihn schon wieder aus dem Knast holen. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson als Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast * Michael Cassidy als Greg McClintock * Monet Mazur als Gina Cowell * A Martinez als Cesar Calderon * Carlos Sanz als Manuel Calderon * William Allen Young als Jerry Camden * Bo Foxworth als Leonard Maloney * John Kassir als Mr. Dreyfus * Nathan Lam als Rabbi * Erin Fleming als Amy Porter * Cynthia Frost als Tova * Brea Cola als Dr. Imani Phelps * Allyssa Maurice als Dr. Lissa Akerman * Sara Holden als Dr. Valerie Monroe Soundtrack * "You Know It's True" - Jules Larson Trivia In der Folge finden sich viele Anspielungen auf "Greys Anatomy". Castle nennt Verdächtige McDreamy oder McSexy. Außerdem lautet der Name eines Charakters Rhonda Shimes, was eine Anspielung auf Shonda Rhimes, Schöpferin von Greys Anatomy. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S3